


Cross Your Path

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Luck, Cats, M/M, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Minsung are cute, Prompt Fic, Superstition, maybe a little magic, twist of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: Jisung is a little superstitious. Okay, more than a little. How will he handle it when a strange black cat crosses his path?





	Cross Your Path

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "A black cat crosses the path of a small minded (wo)man..."
> 
> I took it and ran.
> 
> Come scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/minnisoldenough)

Jisung tugged his jacket a little closer around himself. He was sure the cold breeze was an omen. He pushed his burgundy hair out of his eyes futilely as he turned his attention to the cracks in the sidewalk. More specifically, to avoiding them. Okay, so he was a little superstitious. But there was no harm in being cautious, right? After all, he liked his mother’s back unbroken. And seven years was a long time to have bad luck.

He was already on edge. A full moon was rising, and nothing good was going to come from that. He scowled at a murder of crows minding their own business on a bench nearby. He should have known better than to go to a job interview on a Friday the 13th, but truth be told, Jisung was desperate. He really needed to get this job, and this was the only day available. The interview had gone smoothly, but that made him even more nervous.

As he rounded a corner, he noticed two things at the same time. One, a ladder propped up against the wall of a building across the sidewalk. Two, a cat walking underneath said ladder. A black cat. Jisung turned on his heel and noped out of there. He was having no part of that. He would take another route home.

* * *

Jisung looked back over his shoulder. Several paces behind him, that darn cat was still there. This had to be the unluckiest day of his life. He was used to bad luck following him around, but this was ridiculous. He needed to get back to his house, shut himself in his room, blast some music, and sleep until it was tomorrow.

As he unlocked the front door, Jisung checked again. Yup, the cat had followed him home. This wasn’t funny. This was creepy. He opened the door as little as possible and squeezed through, eyes never leaving his feline stalker. It was currently cleaning its face with a paw at the end of the driveway.

Jisung scrolled through his playlists, looking for something calming. He needed to chill. He finally found something good, but before he could put it on…

_Crash!_

A loud sound from the kitchen startled Jisung. He grabbed his old Little League bat from the corner, and began to make his very non-threatening way downstairs. Wide-eyed, he peered into the kitchen. In the middle of the floor was the caddy that belonged on the table, the caddy that held napkins, silverware, salt and pepper shakers... Salt! Jisung ran to the spilled mess, pinching the grains and tossing them over his shoulder.

He sighed in relief. Maybe that would counteract some of his bad luck. He stood up, brushing off his pants. But wait. How did the caddy get onto the floor in the first place? It was usually in the middle of…

He gasped. Smack dab in the center of the table, right where the caddy used to sit, perched a sleek black cat. Its tail flicked with pride. With its lids half-closed, Jisung could hear it purring from where he now stood, across the room.

_What the actual fuck?!_

Jisung double checked the door. It was closed, like he left it. He had no idea how this cat got in. By the time he made it back to the kitchen, the cat had jumped off the table. It slunk around the mess that it had made, curling its tail around the kitchen island. Jisung quickly placed the caddy back on the table as his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Han Jisung? This is Changbin from 3RACHA Records. I talked with my co-owner, and after your interview today, we’d like to hire you on, if you’re still interested.”

Jisung had everything he could do to keep calm and collected while they set up a time to fill out paperwork the following Monday. After hanging up the phone, he let out a loud whoop. Maybe his luck really was turning around.

Nope. Not until he found that cat! He checked all the rooms on the first floor, then headed upstairs. The only door that was open was his room. Sure enough, curled up on his bed was the cat. Jisung paused. Now that he looked at it, it was a pretty cute cat. It had a wide round face, twitchy ears, and shiny pitch fur. Its tail was curled around touching its nose, while one paw covered its eyes. Jisung felt his heart melt a little bit.

“I guess since my luck changed for the better, I can give yours a boost, too. Just one nap.” He closed the door to his room and threw a blanket over his mirror. Jisung slid into his bed next to the feline intruder and tried not to smile at the fact that the cat started purring as soon as he was there.

* * *

Jisung woke up much closer to the wall than when he fell asleep. He was also much warmer. There was a soft weight over his midsection that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He mumbled and opened his eyes slowly.

Jisung found himself face to face with the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Long dark lashes swept downwards over smooth cheeks on either side of a perfectly straight nose. Ebony hair brushed past strong, straight eyebrows. Straight was one thing Jisung did not feel right now. As his gay panic set in, He backed up as far as he could. That wasn’t far, as the wall was right there.

The stranger wrinkled his nose and pulled his arm up from where it had been resting on Jisung’s stomach to stretch it over his head. Opening his eyes (Jisung thought he was going to pass out), he hummed.

“Ahh, I’m back.”

Jisung found his voice finally. “What. The. FUCK.”

The perfect stranger laughed, and Jisung thought that his ears had been blessed by angels. “So, I should probably explain.”

“Y’think?!”

“It’s not that good of a story.” He pouted, and Jisung almost fainted at the way his lips jutted out. “Fine. I told some old witch her shoes were ugly and she turned me into a cat.” He kept pouting, clearly still of the opinion that the shoes were ugly.

Jisung laughed, trying and failing to disguise it as a cough. “Why a black cat?”

“Isn’t it obvious? So I could be a pain in someone else’s ass. Something about ‘changing the mind would change the form’ or some witchy bullshit. Being a cat wasn’t all bad, but the hairballs were awful.” He brushed at his temple with the side of his hand, a move that looked suspiciously cat-like.

“What’s your name?” Jisung asked quietly.

The boy smiled. “I’m Lee Minho. I’m your good luck charm from now on.”

If it meant that Jisung could see that smile every day, he wasn’t going to argue. In fact, he would throw out all his rabbit’s feet. He was feeling pretty lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, please consider my [ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/minntee)


End file.
